


The Sandburg Zone

by JudyL



Series: My Sentinel Universe [25]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: Sequel to A Surprise for SimonOriginally posted February 7, 2004You asked for it, don't say I never gave you anything.  :)Disclaimers: Simon, Jim, Blair and the others belong to someone else. This bear belongs to me!





	The Sandburg Zone

"Oh, come on Simon," Blair Sandburg coaxed, "Jim liked the food, so I'm sure you will too."

"I don't know Sandburg," Captain Simon Banks said, aiming a teasing glare at his detective. "The only other time I tried Cantonese, I ended up worshipping the porcelain god all night, and most of the next morning as well."

Blair chuckled sympathetically. "You can't call the stuff they serve at the Golden Palace food, Simon, let alone Cantonese."

Simon chuckled. "All right, I'll give it a try. But I can't help but wonder why you decided to go to this restaurant when Jim was tied up in court."

The young detective grinned at his captain, but refused to answer. Banks glanced back at Blair and started to say something when the radio crackled to life.

"All units please respond. Report of a bomb threat at Roosevelt High School, corner of Roosevelt and Lincoln. Fire Rescue and Emergency units are en route. Bomb Squad ETA, fifteen minutes. The school is being evacuated. All available units please respond."

"Call us in, Sandburg," Simon said taking a sharp left on the next street.

Blair nodded and contacted dispatch.

~~~~~~~~

Simon parked the car and they took in the scene. It appeared that the entire student body was out on the grounds. Teachers could be seen trying to calm the students and keep everyone under control.

Blair followed Simon up the sidewalk. Several fire trucks and ambulances as well as a few patrol cars were already in the parking lot. The officers present were creating a mini barricade between the building and the students.

The howl of a wolf brought Blair's attention quickly to the entrance of the school. "Simon…" he started to say.

But Simon had turned that direction himself at the same time, hearing the now familiar growl of his spirit guide. "Son of a…" the captain growled seeing the grizzly standing in the doorway. He grabbed Blair by the arm as the shaman started to move for the building.

"No, Sandburg, we wait for the bomb squad," Simon commanded.

"But Simon, someone's still in there."

Banks grimaced, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut. The grizzly paced angrily in front of the door.

"Officer! Officer!" a woman called running toward them with another young lady right beside her.

"What is it, Miss?" Simon asked.

"My name is Amanda Graves. I think one of my students is still in there."

Blair was busy watching the other girl quickly signing her distress, trying to stay between Ms. Graves and Simon so they would 'hear' her. He caught the deaf girl's attention and signed back to her. It's okay. We'll find your friend.

"Tell me what happened, Ms. Graves," Simon continued focused on the teacher.

"Well, we have a few special classes for deaf students here at Roosevelt. Kerry left to use the restroom just before the alarm went off," the teacher signed as she spoke and the student nodded her agreement. "We've looked and can't find her. I think she's still in the building."

Simon met Blair's eyes and they both looked back to see two very impatient spirit guides.

Simon sighed. "All right, Ms. Graves. Where would she be?"

"Well the classroom is on the lower floor, go in the main entrance and down the stairs. The classroom is number thirty-two to the left of the stairs. The girls restroom is down the hall to the right."

He nodded. "Okay, I need you to go tell those officers over there that Captain Banks and Detective Sandburg are going in after a student."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said before turning and running toward the other officers.

Blair followed Simon at a fast trot to the doors. The grizzly and the wolf had already disappeared.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Simon grumbled as they entered the building.

The classroom was empty, but they heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw the confused girl as she exited another room. She smiled with relief when she saw them and started to sign.

Blair quickly explained what was happening then told her to run and get out of the building. The girl's smile changed to fear as she 'listened' to Blair and she took off for the front door.

"I hope everyone else is out," Blair said staring down the hall.

"Well, it's time for us to get out too, come on Sandburg," Simon said heading toward the stairs.

"Wait, Simon," Blair said slowly moving further down the hall. His wolf was pawing at a door just a few classrooms down.

Simon saw Blair and rolled his eyes when he also saw Blair's wolf. "I hate this," he grumbled to himself. He moved a few steps toward Blair as the shaman opened the door.

"Oh shit!" Blair cried slamming the door shut and running at Simon. "It's real and it's counting down. Run!"

They made it to the stairs only to be faced with a snarling grizzly. A deep 'woof' got their attention and Blair shrugged when Simon looked at him. For some reason their guides didn't want them to go up. The two men ran after the wolf, then the ground shook with the explosion.

****************

Jim exited the courtroom totally exhausted. The DA had done a number on all of the witnesses trying to prove the case against the defendant. It hadn't mattered that the arresting officer, namely Jim, was on her side. She had grilled him like a cheese sandwich and he could still feel the heat.

A nice long shower, a beer, maybe some pizza and then to bed. He raked his hand across his short hair as he climbed into the truck. Wonder if Blair convinced Simon to try that new Cantonese place? He chuckled. The food had been good, but it was not really his thing. A cold chill went down Jim's back and he looked up into the eyes of his black jaguar where it sat on the hood of the truck. Oh God!

The jag leapt off the hood and started to run down the street. Jim started the truck and followed.

He pulled into the parking lot behind the bomb squad truck and jumped out to assess the situation. Jim gaped along with everyone else at the pile of rubble that used to be Roosevelt High.

Joel jogged over to him. "Jim," he started.

"Joel, what the hell happened here?"

"There was a bomb threat, units responded, but it appeared that everyone was already out. The bomb crew was just about to go in and do a sweep when the bomb, or I'd guess bombs, went off."

Jim's eyes tracked back to the car he'd recognized in the lot. Joel nodded.

"Two of the officers reported that Simon and Blair went in after a student. She came out and the building blew less than a minute later." Joel's eyes were full of concern. "I haven't been able to find them out here. Can you tell if they're…"

Jim swallowed hard and moved toward the building with Joel following closely. The Sentinel focused on the rubble and closed his eyes filtering out the sound of the people behind him. The building made it's own noise, bricks crumbled and fell, pipes groaned wheezing out sprays of water. Sharp crackles of electricity jolted his ears from downed lines and broken light fixtures.

The Sentinel identified each of those sounds and dismissed them in turn, trying to find only the most important sound in his life and hopefully another very dear one as well. Finally he found them. Blair's heartbeat was slow and steady while Simon's was a bit faster.

Jim opened his eyes and turned to Joel. "They're alive!"

Joel breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll get the rescue crew started on moving the debris as soon as the bomb squad gives the all clear."

Jim didn't watch Joel leave, he turned his attention back to the pile of rubble covering his Guide and Captain. "Hold on, we're coming."

*************

Blair opened his eyes to blackness. He blinked a few times, but nothing changed. Man, now I understand the term 'pitch black.' He took a quick inventory and other than a killer headache seemed to be fine. "Simon!" Blair cried, remembering that the big man had been a few steps ahead of him. "Simon, where are you? Answer me."

"I'm right here, Sandburg," Simon answered tightly. "No need to shout."

"Ah, sorry man. It's so dark in here, I can't see my own hand in front of my face." Blair got up onto his knees and tried to peer through the darkness.

"What are you talking about, Sandburg?" Simon growled grimacing against the pain in his stomach. "Yeah a few lights are out, but the emergency exit sign is plenty bright." Simon watched as Blair took in what he said. "Dammit, son. You can't see anything?" he asked more gently.

Blair shook his head turning it to try and catch any stray light. "Nope," he said shakily. "Not a thing." Blair took a deep breath. "How about you, Simon? Are you okay?"

Simon grunted, then moaned when the action put more pressure on his abdomen. "I'm pinned down by one of the support beams. I can move my feet, but this beam is too heavy to budge."

"Talk to me Simon, so I can find you," Blair requested crawling toward Simon's voice. There was a lot of debris on the floor and he didn't want to take another header.

"Right here, that's it. Almost… there," Simon said feeling Blair latch onto his right leg.

Sandburg worked his way up Simon's body and found the beam. He gave it a tentative push upward, but realized that it was either too heavy or jammed. Blair carefully stood and climbed over the beam then sat by Simon's head.

"So, you think this is a sign that we shouldn't eat Cantonese?" he asked nonchalantly.

Simon chuckled, then groaned. "Oh. Don't make me laugh…"

"Sorry, Simon. Are you sure you're okay?" Blair asked fingering the cut on his own forehead.

"I think so. The beam is heavy though and there's a lot of it resting on me," Simon answered truthfully.

Blair patted the big man's shoulder. "Don't worry. They know we're in here. I'm sure they're working on getting us out right now."

After a few minutes of silence, Simon spoke. "Why do you think the grizzly blocked the stairs?"

"I don't know Simon." Blair frowned. "Can you see the stairs from here?"

Simon frowned at the reminder that the younger man couldn't see. He stretched up a bit to see over the beam. "No. The hallway is blocked just beyond where you were."

"Maybe he kept us from getting squished."

Banks snorted.

"Okay," Blair acknowledged, "killed, then?"

"I guess I can buy that. I really don't know why I have a spirit guide though. It was bad enough seeing him in my dreams, but in broad daylight?"

"I don't know, Simon. Maybe… Wait a minute! You've been having dreams with the grizzly in it? And you didn't tell me?"

Simon sighed. He was feeling a bit weak and didn't really want to have this conversation with Blair right now. "You're Jim's keeper, not mine," he said softly.

"But it could be important!" Blair replied closing his eyes against the sudden sharp pain in his head. He fell silent.

"Blair?" Simon called worried about the lack of conversation from the normally ebullient Guide.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Been better. You?"

"Yeah, me too."

They both fell silent again.

************

Jim shook his head. "This is taking too long, they could be badly hurt down there."

The man in charge of the excavation frowned. He understood Ellison's worry, but didn't think the detective understood that it was probably already too late for his friends.

"Detective, we are moving as fast as we can without danger to ourselves or your friends. One wrong move could bring the whole thing down on them."

Jim rubbed his face. "I know, I'm sorry. Isn't there anything I can do to help?"

"Just stay out of the way and pray."

*************

"Simon?" Blair said concerned by the stillness of his friend. He squeezed the shoulder under his hand gently. "Simon. Come on, man, talk to me."

When he didn't get an answer Blair shifted and felt for a pulse. It was there, but weak and thready. Damn! He must have some internal injuries. Blair looked up into darkness. "Hello! Can anybody hear me!" he screamed as loud as he could then grabbed his head against the sharp pain.

When he could think straight, Blair checked Simon's pulse again. Is it weaker? Come on, Simon, don't do this to me.

A wet nose nuzzled his cheek causing Blair to jump in surprise. "What the?" He cautiously put his hand up and felt the form of his spirit guide. "Okay, you guys have been around an awful lot today. What am I supposed to do now?"

The wolf took Blair's hand in his mouth and pulled it toward Simon, just when Blair thought he would feel Simon's chest everything changed.

He could see, and he wasn't in the school any more. A bright blue jungle spread out around him and the wolf stood by his knee. It looked up at him then trotted off into the jungle.

Blair followed. They quickly came to a clearing where a large grizzly lay on its side. The animal was obviously injured and just as obviously represented Simon Banks.

"What do I do?" Blair asked.

The wolf ran at the bear and jumped passing into its side and disappearing. Blair walked slowly to the bear and lay his hands on its rough coat.

"I can heal him?" he said awe struck. Blair closed his eyes and focused all of his thoughts on a healthy Simon. He didn't see the light glowing between his hands and the grizzly.

**************

"We're almost through!" one of the rescue crew shouted.

Jim moved as close as possible to the hole they were working on. He could still find their heartbeats, but both were slow and irregular. They were running out of time.

**************

Blair slumped across the grizzly and let the darkness claim him.

**************

The grizzly opened its eyes. The weight on its stomach was still there, but different somehow. Slowly the bear morphed into the form of Simon Banks.

Simon gasped at the sight of the blue jungle. So this is it, eh? He tried to sit up and found Blair collapsed across him. He protected the younger man's head as he eased into a sitting position and ended up cradling Blair against him.

Simon checked Blair's pulse and was shocked to find it so weak. "What the hell did you do, Sandburg? What did you do?"

Blair's head lolled back as Simon tried to get him into a more comfortable position. Finally, with Blair's head and torso pulled up tight against his own, Simon looked around.

The grizzly and wolf sat a few feet away from them, watching.

"Why are we here?" Simon shouted. "What did he do?"

The bear came forward and sat beside them. He lifted his paw and gently placed it on Blair's chest while he looked deep into Simon's eyes.

"He saved me. Somehow he healed me and now he's dying," Simon said, awed once again by the sacrifices Blair was prepared to make for his friends. "Well, he's not going to die! Do you hear me? He's not! Show me! Show me how to help him!"

The grizzly only blinked and lifted his paw slightly before putting it back against Blair's chest.

Simon raised one of his hands and covered the bear's giant paw with it. The bear roared and seemed to sink into Blair, but Simon didn’t move. He focused on memories of his friend. Sandburg laughing and joking with the guys in the bullpen, dodging away from Jim's friendly taps to the head, his joy and love of life shining clearly out of bright blue eyes.

"I won't let you die, I won't," Simon said rocking his friend gently in the blue jungle.

*****************

The doctor regarded the men and women before him feeling quite as helpless as they looked. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do. Captain Banks seems fine physically. His scans came back clear, but he's still in a coma. As far as Detective Sandburg goes," he shook his head, "his head x-rays showed some suspicious shadows, but those are gone now." The doctor shrugged. "I can't explain it. They should both be awake, not in comas."

Jim found his voice first. "Can they be put in the same room?"

The doctor nodded. "I don't see why not."

"When can we see them?"

"I'll let you know as soon as they are settled." He walked away to set things up.

"What are you thinking, Jim?" Megan asked watching Jim closely. "Is it some Sentinel thing?"

The others frowned.

"If it was Jim and Blair in there," H interrupted, "I could see that. But Blair and the Captain?"

Jim raised his eyes to meet each of theirs in turn. "They were dying," he said quietly. "I could hear their hearts getting weaker and weaker. I think Blair did something."

"What, Jim?" Joel asked. "How?"

The Sentinel shrugged. "I don't know." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I was able to bring Blair back that day at the fountain… maybe, somehow…"

"Well, Blair is the shaman," Rhonda said thoughtfully. "But you said they were both dying?"

Jim nodded meeting Rhonda's gaze with bleak eyes.

"Could Simon…" Rhonda trailed off, not sure what she meant.

"I guess the question now is, how do we get them back?" Rafe asked softly.

********

Simon couldn't say how long he sat there holding Blair in his arms. He realized with each memory how much the young man meant to him. How they were more like family now than just friends. He also now truly understood what Incacha had said in his dream.

He was linked to the Sentinel and the Guide just as tightly as they were linked to him. What happened to one, happened to all three. As their captain, the leader of their tribe, it was his responsibility to protect them, to help them as much as it was theirs to protect and help him and the tribe.

Not that knowing made any real difference in how he would act. He'd always done what he thought was right, from protecting Jim's secret to allowing Blair's ride along to extend way past its deadline. Now he just understood.

He understood that Jim wasn't the only one with a genetic imperative to protect Cascade and her citizens. Simon looked out into the jungle again and saw the grizzly and the wolf. A big black jaguar came up to sit between them. And somehow Simon wasn't surprised to see other animals come out of the jungle to sit behind the first three.

Blair moved against his chest and Simon looked down into foggy blue eyes.

"Hey, there, kiddo, bout time you woke up," he said with a fond smile.

"Simon?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, kid. I think it's time we head home, don't you?"

Blair nodded as he watched the menagerie fade back into the jungle. He turned back to Simon a bit afraid of what he might see in the older man's face. "You aren't going to freak on me are you?"

Simon glared at him as Sandburg struggled up into a sitting position. "Now why would you ask that?"

"Well," Blair said waving a hand vaguely in the direction the spirit guides had gone.

Simon chuckled and stood, pulling Blair up with him. "Sandburg, you have got to stop being so negative all the time. It's not good for you."

"Negative? Me?" Blair spluttered as they walked, Simon's arm draped comfortably over Blair's shoulders.

**************

"You really think this will work, Jim?" Henri asked looking around the room at the rest of their friends. The doctor had given them all permission to visit since there wasn't anything medically wrong with the patients.

"I don't know H, but something has to," Jim said standing between the beds where Blair and Simon lay.

Daryl stood on the other side of his dad's bed holding his hand. Megan mirrored him on the other side of Blair and the rest of the gang circled loosely around the beds.

"Okay," Jim said taking hold of Blair's hand and then Simon's. "Everyone join hands."

Henri took Daryl's other hand and then Rafe's. Rafe, then Joel, Rhonda and back to Megan until they formed a loose circle.

Jim closed his eyes, wishing Blair was awake, because he was the one who would know what to do. "Think positive thoughts gang. Positive thoughts."

Several minutes of silence was broken by a sound from Blair's bed.

"Ooohhhmmmm."

Jim's eyes popped open and they all stared at Blair. His mouth opened again.

"Oooohhhmmm."

A hearty chuckle came from Simon's bed causing the attention to shift.

Simon opened his eyes to find the entire gang looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. He squeezed his son's hand and looked at the other, which was still held by Jim. Simon smiled at the man and let go as Jim turned back to Blair.

Blair had felt Jim's hand in his and someone else holding the other one and couldn't resist. He grinned broadly as he opened his eyes. Jim turned back to face him at that moment and Blair felt a bit guilty. Jim looked so relieved to see him.

Blair suddenly realized where they were and sat up. "Simon! Are you okay?" he asked ignoring the looks of consternation from his friends.

"Yeah, are you?" Simon asked also sitting up.

Blair touched is head and looked around the room. He could see and his head didn't hurt. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." He and Simon stared at each other for a full minute then smiled.

"Thanks," they both said at the same time earning groans from H and Rafe.

"I think we've just entered the Sandburg Zone, folks," H said.

"Just?" Megan argued.

Blair shook his head. "Uh uh, no way are you laying all this at my feet this time. I think we were well into the Banks Zone that time too."

Jim rolled his eyes and put a hand on Blair's shoulder. "Give it up, Junior. That just doesn't have the same ring to it." He grinned at his brother's chagrin.

"How about the Simon Zone?" Blair continued.

Everyone laughed and shook their head.

"The Captain's Zone? Ah, man!"

The End.


End file.
